Digg
Strategy Getting to Digg :Have one person raise the south bridge then move out to Digg's island and raise the west bridge. Skirt the edge of the island to move from one brick to the other. Digg has a fairly small agro range. Positioning :Stack the entire raid on top of each other on the last stone of the west bridge next to the snake effigy spawn point. :When pulling the MT should stand on the toes of the main raid force and arrow pull Digg without moving. Once Digg paths to to the MT, have the MT take two to three steps forward and Digg should turn directly around with his back to the raid every single time. If anyone moves off of Digg's tail they will be hit with a side AoE that will rapidly kill them, so positioning is extremely important in this encounter. With good positioning and an attentive raid force no one should be taking damage during the fight except the MT. The Fight *'Badger' :Digg spams "Badger!" at the raid and every attack that lands has a chance to stun the person that dealt it for a short time. DPS through this effect. Healers should NOT DPS during this fight at all because of this effect. *'Mushroom' :Digg spams "Mushroom!" at the raid and applies a 20-30 second duration poison debuff/DoT to the raid that stacks with itself up to five times and is uncurable. DPS through this effect. It will not last long now that the raid is no longer being chain stunned. *'Snake' :Digg spams "Snake!" at the raid and starts to rapidly regenerate health. At this point the "Snake" effigy will start to spawn on the small platform next to the raid. Designate one or two people to continuously pick up the snake and place it at Digg's feet. This will slow down his health regeneration to a manageable level. Keep moving the "Snakes" onto his feet and DPS through the effect. *'Orange Bubble' :At different time throughout the fight in addition to the Badger/Mushroom/Snake effects Digg will cast an "Orange Bubble" around himself that will persist for a few seconds before explosively dissipating. When the "Orange Bubble" bursts anyone caught outside it will be flung across the pit that Digg is situated in and damaged heavily. Since the raid should be standing on his tail with the exception of the MT who is right in front of Digg, no one should be affected by this AoE. *'Order of Effects' :Digg calls "Badger!" from 100% to about 80%, "Mushroom!" from about 80% to about 50%, "Snake!" from about 50% to about 20%, and seems to randomly choose one or two from about 20% to 0%. Stay attentive near the end in case he repeats "Snake!" in which case start using the spawned effigy again. *'Known Bug' :If the raid fails to kill Digg the first attempt some raid members may not be able to see/target him on subsequent pulls. If this happens the simplest fix is for those affected to zone to Lavastorm before returning to Ward of Elements. This fight is much easier/trivialized if done with a group of 4 to 6 LVL 90 toons in Ry'gorr or better gear. You can just ignore the stupid script and burn him down. I can never get the snake thing down as most of the time I can never see them. Put the burn on him FTW! Still well worth the time to come in here to farm gear for alts, or to mute for adorning mats. This gear is great for the 80 to 90 grind. It's easy to get and only surpassed by the T4 gear off of the X4's. If you're in a small guild, or can only solo stuff, you can still farm at least 4 pieces of each set out of here for a 4 piece set bonus. Run PR also, and you'll have a really nice set of gear to help make the painful grind from 80 to 90 a lot easier.